


Lights, Camera, Minhyung

by awkwardjazzy



Series: The Innocence of High School (NCT Dream) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, for the other pairings, i don't know what this is, i just love markhyuck, i plan on making side fics, poor jisungie, this is my second full fledged nct fic that isn't finished but I couldn't help but post it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Minhyung's a great actor, but Donghyuck's better. He has, of course, been acting like he's not upset every time Minhyung says no homo.





	Lights, Camera, Minhyung

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, Jasmyn here with another fic that isn't needed but I decided to add anyway! I know I have so many requests on the line for my nct one shots and a list of way too many fics to write, but here I am again with another unplanned fic that I found in the black hole called my nct file on my computer..... Enjoy or not, the choice is yours!
> 
> P.S. there will be a three* book series one for each of the pairs that I have listed above.
> 
> *unless I decide to make an oc and pair her/him with him which I probably will because my poor baby deserves love too and I think I will possibly....

_ Donghyuck and Minhyung had been dating for six months and they thought it’d be a great idea to watch the new movie Train to Busan. They had immediately bought the tickets for 7:30 pm. They were currently running late due to a certain someone spending too long in the bathroom crying about how terrible he looked when really it didn’t matter because he had a beautiful smile that could get him anything he wanted. Donghyuck just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and told him to hurry up. Little did they know that today was not any normal movie date. _

_ Driving to the theater was a short ride filled with silence save  for the radio playing quietly in the background. Reaching the theater wasn’t extraordinary either, but parking the car was like trying to find the last flat screen tv on black friday, nearly impossible. After thirty minutes of aimlessly circling the parking lot Minhyung found a parking spot. _

_ “Finally! I thought I’d die in here. How old am I now eighty?” _

_ “Shut up Donghyuck! It was only thirty minutes….” _

_ “We wouldn’t have had this problem is someone hadn’t spent four years in the bathroom crying over ONE STRAND OF HAIR!” _

_ “It was sticking up…” _

_ “Whatever, let’s go. _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “I love you Hyuckkie.” _

_ “I love you too Minhyung.” _

_ The movie itself was okay, not terrible but not great. It’s not like they watched much of it anyway. They sat in the last row of the theater so they could frequently kiss each other when they got bored, effectively distracting them for the entirety of the movie. By the end of the movie, the boys had watched about twenty minutes of the two hour movie because they had been preoccupied with each other.  _

_ Upon leaving the theater, the air surrounding the lovebirds felt eerie, abnormal. Neither boy took notice of the sudden change of atmosphere until they saw a shadow lurking near their car a mere two inches away. Donghyuck clutched onto Minhyung as he slowly backed away. _

_ “Hello Mark.” _

_ Both boys froze as they glanced at the mysterious figure. Neither man spoke or even breathed in fear of being noticed. _

_ “What you did to me was mean.” _

_ Donghyuck was scared, he was scared and confused. Who was this woman and how did she know Minhyung? _

_ “Leaving me like that, and for-for that?” _

_ The woman suddenly walked out of the shadows. She was fair skinned with long, wavy auburn hair and beautiful eyes than shined brighter than sapphire. Her nose was slim and her smile, had she not been smiling so sinister, was full of innocence as she looked at the two boys. Although the gorgeous woman was standing in front of them, Minhyung only noticed the gun in her hand and stepped in front of Donghyuck. _

_ “I loved you! I loved you and you left me! I trusted you Mark.” _

_ “Soojung, we can work this out.” _

_ “No, if I can’t have you nobody can!” _

_ “Please…” _

_ She then pointed the gun at the two boys and steadied her hand, preparing to pull the trigger. _

_ “I want you to suffer like I did. I want to watch as the life slowly leaves your eyes. I want you to be tortured.” _

_ “What did I ever do to you?” _

_ “You left me! I loved you and you just left for a different country! I put so much of my time into making you happy and you just left me!” _

_ “You’re delusional! I never loved you! I barely know you!” _

_ “Stop denying our love Mark!” _

_ She then turned her attention to Donghyuck as her villainous smile widened. _

_ “Say goodbye to your precious Mark, pretty boy.” _

_ She looked back at Minhyung and pulled the trigger, watching as he fell to the ground in a pathetic heap with Donghyuck falling just as pathetically with him. She watched as Donghyuck pulled Minhyung into his arms and simultaneously called the cops, frantically speaking into the phone while simultaneously whispering to Minhyung while gently running his free hand through Minhyung’s hair. _

_ Minhyung lay on the asphalt, situated in Donghyuck’s arms as he coughed up blood and began wheezing out, his breathing coming out in shallow huffs. _

_ “Are you okay Minhyung?” _

_ “I love you Donghyuck.” _

_ “I love you too.” _

_ “Please be happy.” _

_ “Minhyung, what are you saying? Just keep your eyes open babe.” _

_ “....I love you Donghyuck.” _

_ “Minnie. Minnie? Minhyung!”  _

_ Minhyung’s eyes closed as his grip on Donghyuck’s wrist loosened until it was nonexistent. His breathing was shallow until it eventually stopped and Minhyung was gone. Donghyuck looked at the woman and yelled at her, screaming profanities and throwing rocks off the ground in her general direction. _

_ “One more peep out of you and you’ll be next.” _

_ The woman, clad in a sequined red dress and jet black 6 inch stiletto heels that complemented her auburn ringlets, made her way over to Donghyuck in a slow, menacing fashion while waving her gun at him and smiling wickedly. _

_ “Then fucking shoot me already you fucking coward!” _

_ The woman, Soojin, took her gun and lifted Donghyuck’s head up even more before bending down to his level and kissing him, her ruby red lipstick staining his lips. _

“Oh, such ugly words for such a beautiful boy.”

_ She placed another kiss to his lips and moved the gun to his temple, aiming it and cocking it before placing her hand gently on the trigger knowing the outcome of the next few seconds. She pulled away to get air and, while struggling to keep the angered male down, pulled the trigger. _

_ Donghyuck flinched when the gun sounded, but quickly became confused. The woman looked at his confused face and laughed menacingly before turning to him. _

_ “Do you think I’d actually kill you?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Sorry sweetheart, but you have to suffer just like I did. Have fun crying over your precious ‘Minnie’ for the rest of your pathetic life.” _

_ The woman walked away leaving the unloaded gun on the ground in front of Minhyung’s lifeless body. Donghyuck picked up said weapon and threw it in her general direction. _

_ “I hate you you fucking bitch!” _

__ *   
*   
*

Off in the distance the onlookers smiled in satisfaction and bowed to each other before packing up.

“Cut! That’s a wrap everyone.”

Upon hearing the end of filming, Minhyung stood up and began cracking his aching muscles. Donghyuck chuckles and helps him out before commenting on how well trained he is.

“Wow, you play a dead person so well. You didn’t even need acting lessons because your life is dry enough already.”

“Haha, very funny.”

“Honestly though, what would you do without someone as amazing as me in your life.”

“I’d be happy.”

“Hey!”

Donghyuck shoves Minhyung harshly and then laughs when he falls to the ground before helping him stand up out of guilt.

“I thought we were best friends Minhyung, I’m hurt.”

“Oh shut up, you know I love you.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at his best friend’s statement, knowing that it’s not meant the way he wants it to be.

“Of course I do! Everyone is fawning over me. You better hurry up and make a move before I’m off the market Minhyung. But be creative, I’m not easy.”

“Oh shut up you brat!”

Minhyung takes his turn to shove Donghyuck who laughs and just shrugs off the pain he feels in his heart, shrugs off the fact that he’s been in love with his best friend for more than four years and the reason he got to even kiss Minhyung in the first place was because of their high school movie project. He knows Minhyung would never love him, but he damn sure acted like he did for a minute. Every time he feels like he’s getting close, Minhyung just mutters a ‘no homo’ and then they’re stuck at square one and Donghyuck just wants to stop acting like he’s fine being just friends, but if his acting keeps Minhyung happy then he’ll act for as long as he can, however long that turns out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this crap!!! If you did then great! If you didn't then I'm sorry you sat through that.... Comments are always appreciated! Thank you to those who read this *cricket noises*. I just hope I can improve my writing because it's shitty af.... anywho, I love you guys. Always remember:  
> ~Stay Beautiful.


End file.
